Quies
by fire.ash.rebirth
Summary: The Times Merlin Died and it Didn't Stick. Quies- the peace of death A collection of short stories outlining the times when Merlin died and came back to life because if his name literally means "Immortal", that's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Quies: the peace of death_

The first time Merlin died, he was only 3 years old. It was a particularly hard winter, and food had been short. So it was no surprise when Merlin, ever the thin, small child, fell ill. To her credit, Hunith did all she could and more to care for her son, but the illness was too strong. Merlin's body, aided by his magic, had staved off the sickness for a while, but he was weak from the harsh winter and lack of food. Despite everything Hunith did, Merlin died within the week.

Hunith heart broke the moment her son, the last relic she had of Balinor's love, drew his last breath. Merlin was her heart, her joy, her son. With a sob, she drew the blanket over her son's face. As she sat at the side of the bed, cradling the body of her child, the shadows seemed to darken. For just a moment, an invisible force seemed to pull at the world, and then Merlin opened his eyes.

"Mom!" He coughed, gasping weakly.

Hunith gave a choked cry, and held Merlin as if she would never see him again. The two sat like that for a while, not knowing what had happened, but so very glad it had.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bandit attack. Because of course it was- it seemed like Merlin couldn't go an hour in the forest without being attacked by some ragtag group of bandits. With Arthur and the knights, the time seemed to be cut in half. Everything was going as per usual: the knights were engaged in lots of flashy intense swordplay with the bandits, and Merlin was hiding behind a tree. Well, he was also helping subtly by causing bandits to trip over roots and rocks, or by causing tree branches to fall on their heads. Unfortunately, he was so engrossed watching the main fight that he failed to notice the bandit sneaking up behind him until there was a blade sticking two inches out of his chest. For a moment, there was no pain, just confusion, because surely that couldn't have just happened. But then the blade was pulled out and the pain hit, and it felt like his chest was on fire. Suddenly there was blood, and a lot of it, and Merlin's head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. Unable to stand, he fell onto the ground, barely feeling the impact. The world swam with black, and Merlin's last thought was that he needed to warn Arthur. And then there was nothing. A while later when the knights had dispatched the last of the bandits, Gwaine looked up and noticed that Merlin was missing. As he looked around, he felt something tug at his gut, and for a moment, the breeze seemed to pick up. But then it was gone, and when he found the servant, Merlin was propped up against a tree, rubbing the area over his heart, a bloodstained knife nearby. "Fighting's over," Gwaine informed him.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked Gwaine offered him a hand, "Princess is fine, just looking for you."  
With a groan, Merlin accepted the outstretched arm and joined the knight, "Well let's go find him."  
Gwaine didn't even think to ask about the knife. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This takes place during Season 1, ep 7. Sorry for timelines not being a thing.

Arthur was completely and utterly useless, Merlin decided. He knew that when he'd had time to calm down, he'd remember that Arthur was the Once and Future King who would restore magic to the lands, and he was rather good at combat and being a prince. But for right now, Merlin couldn't care less. Arthur was clearly under an enchantment and nobody else could see it, and that girl, with her simpering voice and clearly magic crystal staff had convinced Arthur that he was in love with her. And when he confronted Arthur, her and her father stepped in.

Merlin could have screamed- why was everyone obsessed with killing Arthur? When he tried to explain himself, when he finally had chipped away at the mind control for Arthur to start looking like his usual dunderhead self and not some lovesick puppy, they strengthen it all the more, and his Prince turns on him.

When Merlin starts for the door, the older Sidhe levels the staff at him, sending a stream of electricity into his chest. Slumped to the floor, he convulses once, then goes to still.

Gaius's voice and a metallic tang in his mouth are the first things he notices when he returns to the land of the living. Merlin had noticed that he tended to carry with him some after effects of how he had died, so the momentary disorientation and buzzing noise were o be expected. But more importantly, he had a Prince to rescue.

More Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Serket Sting:

Merlin was chained, and the chains became tighter the more he struggled against them, digging into his sides, forcing the air out of his lungs, constricting his every movement. Reaching inside for his ever-present well of magic, he drew the power up and out, "Abricap benda!" When this failed to break the chains, he tried again, to no avail. Over and over, Merlin tried spell after spell, but the chains only doubled in strength.

A sickening rattle emanated from behind a mound of stones, the yet-hidden beast scurrying towards him, scorpion-like tail visible from behind the underbrush. The clattering of rocks alerted Merlin to the appearance of several more unnatural creatures on the ridge above him, their hiss sending chills down his spine. When even more of the beasts crawled up from the forest, surrounding him, Morgause's words echoed in his mind, "You chose to poison one of my own, you may regret that."

 _I had no choice!_ Merlin wanted to scream, but no words came out. _I had to save Camelot!_ There was no time, however, to focus on the past, when more of the creatures swarmed nearer and nearer by the second. In one last attempt to save himself, he shouted out the words to drive the creatures away, but without power, the words were just words. Even as they left his mouth, they were in vain, for a pain like fire erupted in his back, the stinger stabbing through his jacket, leaving it's venom to course through Merlin's veins, carrying agony with it.

In the rush that comes with immense pain, Merlin drove them away, but ultimately, he was still bound and gravely wounded, in the middle of the forest. By now, the stabbing pain has eased, but the fire remained, pounding up his back, into his head, into his lungs. Panting, he tried to keep upright, but slowly drew nearer and nearer to the ground. With his last strength, he opened his mouth in a roar not meant for human vocal chords.

Then, spent, he collapsed onto the ground, mind fuzzy, as he watched the hoards of creatures growing ever nearer. He tried to speak, to protect himself, but with no strength left, his eyes barely open, all he could do was lie, still and unmoving, as the echoes of an answering roar brought forth a fire that pulsed with the burning in his veins. And then there was pain, and then nothing.

When he awoke, he was cold, and sore, and frustrated. But it was made a little better when he flew. While dying was always unpleasant, and getting stabbed in the back, literally, even more so, Merlin supposed that flying dragon-back started to tip the scales back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison:**

The eyes of the whole court were on Merlin as he stood up, announcing that the chalice was poisoned. Merlin had never liked attention, that many people looking at him, some in shock, horror, annoyance, anger, made him _very_ uncomfortable. But he stood his ground, _I won't let Arthur die,_ he resolved.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur was incredulous, of course he was no one else suspected a thing.

There was the _sink_ of drawn weapons, and the clamor of exclamations of outrage and defense. Arthur strode forward, grabbing Merlin, trying to cover for him. _Why can't you see that I'm trying to_ save _you?_ He thought, even as he answered Uther's demands, realizing how flimsy his accusations sounded. With no other choice, he accepted the goblet. Arthur, of course, the noble prat, tried to take it from him. But an odd calm washed over him as he lifted it to his lips. Destiny, the Great Dragon spoke of Destiny, of how Arthur was to be a great king, and how Merlin was to help him get there. For Arthur, Merlin toasted silently, downing the contents of the goblet.

When nothing happened, Merlin wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved that there wouldn't be another international conflict (and that he wasn't dead, that's always a plus) or terrified of what would happen next. He had just accused a king of poisoning Arthur, the heir to the throne of Camelot. Only now realizing the weight of what he had done, Merlin didn't notice the constriction of his throat of anything other than nerves until it became difficult to breathe. As he collapsed to the ground his only thought was _I was right after all_ , and he felt oddly satisfied.

For awhile he drifted, unconscious, only aware of feeling a little too warm. But soon, he got the niggling feeling that somewhere, somehow, Arthur was doing something stupid. _Arthur,_ Merlin called out, _Arthur, wait for me!_ Pushing out his awareness, Merlin tried to follow the feeling, tried to find Arthur. When he did, Merlin was not happy to find him following the girl (poisoned him! Not good!). _No, Arthur_ , he tried to say, _don't follow her! It's a trap! Follow me!_ Then realized that Arthur couldn't see him, couldn't feel him. Though from the negative energy coming off at him from Nimueh, she most certainly did. Of course Arthur had to be the most magically insensitive person ever.

Then when she started trying to kill Arthur, Merlin got annoyed. Spiders? Giant spiders? Really? Arthur would never be able to fight them off when he couldn't see them! _Dark_ , he murmured, _it's too dark._ Merlin focused, consolidating his energy, projecting it outwards. Then there were more spiders, and Merlin didn't think Arthur could kill them all. _No, Arthur, I'm not that important. Save yourself_. But of course he didn't listen. Go faster, follow the light! Why can't you just save yourself? Merlin could feel his energy draining, between the poison, the light, and Arthur being an insufferable prat, he wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer.

Finally, when Arthur finally made it to open ground, Merlin allowed himself to return to his body, thought it wasn't pleasant. Bits of the Old Religion filtered down to him, Guias making the cure. It was nice, Guias's voice, and Merlin didn't mind listening to it as he died. Then the chanting stopped, a door opened, and everything faded away.

"He's not breathing!" Gwen cried, "What's happening?"

Guias frowned, "His heart has stopped!"

Gwen furrowed her brows, "He's dead." she sounded broken.

"No, He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny." They embraced, Guias still in a state of shock, Gwen crying on her shoulder.

When Merlin came to, he sat up, still sweaty and with the remains of bad tasting and ultimately useless cure in his mouth. Gwen and Guais were holding each other, and Merlin cursed the fact that dying in front of your friends freaks them out. Attempting to relieve the tension, he spoke, "That's disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself! You're old enough to be her grandfather!" They looked over at him, shocked.

"Merlin!" Guias exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Merlin smiled, "No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." He replied cheekily, and then Gwen kissed him. _Well,_ he decided, _I might have to die more often._

Authors Note:

And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! Maybe check out my other Merlin fic?


End file.
